


冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》035 我好想你

by xianerwang



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: 1, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang
Relationships: 冰瀚 - Relationship, 瀚冰 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》035 我好想你

035  
惊喜在高瀚宇下飞机之后变成了惊吓，来接机的粉丝居然告诉他季肖冰已经知道他杀青了。  
卧槽！他昨晚还告诉季肖冰夜戏要拍到很晚，取消了例行视频聊天呢！今天就穿帮啦？  
闹呢！你们这些粉丝是专门来拆我台的吧！  
完了完了，季肖冰发火很可怕的！  
虽然很害怕，但想尽快见面的心理还是战胜了恐惧，高瀚宇和接送他到家的人道别之后，立即给季肖冰发过去一个语音视频通话。  
那边很久没人接，每一下响声都让高瀚宇胆战心惊。  
一分钟后，他按掉，换成拨打电话。  
……  
…………  
还是没人接QAQ。  
高瀚宇突然又升起了不好的预感，该不会大爷出什么事了吧？不然怎么会不接他的电话。  
他坐不住了，换了身衣服，戴好口罩鸭舌帽，出门打了辆车赶往季肖冰的住处。  
两个人在一起这么长时间，东奔西走，一直住酒店，他居然没有去过季肖冰家，只知道季肖冰住的小区。  
但他也管不了那么多了。  
在车上，他依然坚持不懈地给季肖冰打电话，但一直没有人接。  
的士司机在季肖冰住的小区外面放下了他，他裹着衣服缩进一个比较没人注意的小角落，看着手机犹豫着要不要给季肖冰的经纪人打电话。  
虽然这么做可能会引来不必要的麻烦，但他实在太想知道季肖冰的下落了。  
要不然打给施导？  
前几天施导才和季肖冰见过，说不定能约到季肖冰，季肖冰肯定会接施导的电话的。  
这么想着，他从手机里调出施磊的电话，犹豫再三正要播出，面前突然停了一辆车。  
车窗摇下来，露出一张讶异的容颜，白皙的脸颊配上枫红的唇色，十分惹眼。  
“老高？”  
季肖冰疑惑的声音。  
他开车经过总觉得不太对，瞄了一眼，仿佛看到了高瀚宇，又怕认错人。  
高瀚宇抬起头，正好撞上他询问的视线，呼吸都停滞了。  
“你怎么在这里，快点上车。”  
还真是高瀚宇！  
季肖冰赶紧帮他打开副驾驶的车门。  
高瀚宇一言不发地上车，深吸了一口气。  
车里有茉莉花的味道，应该是车载香水，大爷的香水真是好接地气呀。  
好了，他活过来了。  
“大爷，你手机呢？怎么不接我电话？”高瀚宇犹豫着问。  
季肖冰从口袋里掏出手机看了一眼。  
“哦，下午有拍摄，我调静音了忘记调回来，你怎么突然跑过来了？也不怕被人撞见。”  
他说着把手机丢给高瀚宇，开着车驶进小区的地下室，熟门熟路停到自己的车位上。  
“你一直不接我电话，我怕你出什么事。”  
等车停稳之后，高瀚宇才小心翼翼地说。  
季肖冰解开安全带，转身给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
是他的错，让狗子受惊了。  
两个人下车，并肩走进电梯，上楼。  
季肖冰掏出钥匙，按了指纹，把高瀚宇领进了自己在北京的家。  
这是一个简单的单身公寓，处处透着温馨的味道，电视墙旁边的柜子上摆着几个相框，有季肖冰的家人，也有他的单人照，还有……  
高瀚宇脱了鞋子走过去，从上面拿下一个黑白相框，里面是他和季肖冰SCI的剧照。  
“喝什么？白开水还是茶？”  
季肖冰把随身携带的包丢在柜子上，询问他。  
高瀚宇摇摇头，放下相框，走过来，突然把他扑倒在沙发上，脸埋在他胸口蹭了蹭。  
新剪的头发很顺滑，因为发质本身比较硬的原因，有几处翘起。  
季肖冰感受着贴着自己的人的温度，用手指梳理了下他后脑勺的头发，亲了亲他的额头。  
“对不起，让你担心了，下次我会注意。”  
他也没有想到高瀚宇打不通他的电话会直接跑过来，要不是他在回家途中心有灵犀瞄过去的那一眼，高瀚宇不知道还要在外面蹲多久。  
高瀚宇闻言只是轻轻“嗯”了一声，没有说话。  
季肖冰摸着他的背，吃不准他在想什么。  
这是有小脾气了？  
“你饿不饿？我做点东西给你吃？”他试探着问。  
高瀚宇抬起头，满脸委屈：“好。”  
这委屈一半是真的，但另一半是演出来的。  
季肖冰这么温柔，高瀚宇不太清楚他会不会跟自己计较没和他说提前杀青的事。  
既然已经演了，还奏效了，那不如一直演下去吧。  
计划通。  
季肖冰煮了一碗素面，加了个两个鸡蛋，两个人分着吃。  
热腾腾的面驱散了高瀚宇内心的寒意，填饱了肚子，整个人都暖融融的。  
旁边就是季肖冰紧贴着他的身体，膝盖贴着膝盖，手臂和手臂碰来碰去。  
沙发明明这么大，季肖冰就是喜欢往他身上挤。  
这可不是他先动的手。  
高瀚宇想着想着，嘴角不由自主往上提。  
季肖冰看到，松了一口气，可把这只狗子哄好了。  
默不作声吃完面之后，季肖冰把高瀚宇带进厨房，把他和吃完的碗筷锅盆一起往水池边一搁。  
“洗碗。”  
他命令道。  
高瀚宇一愣。  
季肖冰指了指橱柜：“洗洁精在里面，洗碗你会吧？刚刚是我煮的面，所以你洗碗。”  
他简单明了地分配工作。  
高瀚宇被动地点头，愣愣地开始洗碗。  
他并不是不会做家务，自己一个人的时候也会给自己做健身餐，只是刚从剧组出来，有点不太习惯。  
季肖冰头也不回地出去了，外面传来了电视开启的声音。  
高瀚宇洗着玩，听着外面的声音，突然无声地笑了。  
同一碗面，你煮面来我洗碗。  
这猫，是想说他可以登堂入室了吗？  
大爷邀请人同居的方式还挺别致。  
他兴高采烈地洗完碗，擦干手走进客厅，一眼看到季肖冰横躺在沙发上，闭着眼睛不知道是不是睡着了。  
“大爷，到卧室睡吧。”高瀚宇轻声说。  
季肖冰睁开睡眼惺忪的眼睛，朝他勾了勾手指。  
高瀚宇俯下身，立即被他抓着领子拉下来。  
一个吻，又急又燥，嗑破了不知道是谁的嘴唇，一股血腥味，但两个人都没有在意。  
他们不顾一切地在沙发上拥吻，衣服很快被脱了个干净。  
性器碰撞在一起，两个人发出了舒服的叹息。  
“大爷……唔，我好想你呀。”  
高瀚宇扭动着腰，一边亲着他的下巴一边说。  
季肖冰眯缝着眼，看自家的天花板，猫唇被咬得通红，眼底盛满了欲望。  
“我也想你。”  
这场抚慰来得太过激烈，两个人都很冲动，很快就双双射了出来，抱在沙发上喘息。  
两个月了，一直没见面，虽然隔着屏幕偶尔一起，但怎么也比不上真正拥抱在一起的肌肤之亲。  
渴望血肉。  
想把对方吞噬殆尽。  
休息了一会，季肖冰带高瀚宇参观了他家的浴室。  
两个人草草冲洗了一下，就滚进了浴缸，泡在温暖的水里面持续拥吻。  
水流太过舒适，高瀚宇被吻得迷迷糊糊，反应过来的时候季肖冰已经伸了两根手指到他的后穴。  
他猛然惊醒，不是他当1吗！  
“大爷，说好的……唔……”  
他想抗议，被季肖冰重新吻住，入侵他身体的手指变成了三根，借着温水不断开拓，按压他的敏感点。  
高瀚宇没法说话了，季肖冰的手指像带着电，让他浑身酥麻，无法反抗，只能被动地呻吟。  
太想对方了，对方的每一个动作都能让他沉沦，更何况季肖冰熟悉他的所有敏感点，他根本抵挡不住，也抵挡不了多久。  
“啊……”  
高瀚宇射了出来，眼角带着泪花，十分委屈。  
“大爷，你赖皮。”  
两次过后，本就疲累的他肯定来不了第三次了。  
季肖冰笑着亲了亲他的唇，把他的手拉过来，主动让他的手指触碰自己的后穴。  
“不赖皮，你可以也用手指帮我。”他喘着粗气，附在高瀚宇的耳边，“我想你，浑身都想你，明天我还有一个试镜，回来就给你，我不食言。”  
这仿佛献祭般的话，让高瀚宇整颗心都被填满了。  
“大爷，这可是你说的。”  
他调整了一下姿势，抱着季肖冰在浴缸里坐起来，让季肖冰坐在他的大腿上，手指顺势进入了季肖冰的体内。  
季肖冰轻喘一声，不安地直起身体，眉头微皱。  
“乖，不怕。”  
高瀚宇抱着他，舔着他的喉结，轻轻啃咬，转移他的注意力。  
温水泡软了后穴，他的手指进入得很顺利，在里面轻轻按压。  
“哼……”  
季肖冰双手按着他的肩膀，手臂微微发抖。  
高瀚宇的手指停了停，重新找回那个地方，按压。  
“啊！”  
季肖冰不安地扭动身体。  
“明白了，这里。”  
高瀚宇摸着他的背安抚他，埋在他身体里的手指在那个地方旋转，慢慢揉弄，动作温柔。  
这套动作他在脑中演练了不下上百遍，像刻印在脑中似的。  
连季肖冰的反应也跟他想象中一样，甚至更加可口。  
季肖冰的呼吸很快乱了，眼眶通红。  
“老高……”  
他浑身都泛着粉红的色泽，连关节都是红艳的颜色，眼睛里面氤氲着水光，猫唇微微张着，粉红色的舌尖若隐若现。  
像一只舒服到忘记收回舌头的猫。  
绝世美景。  
高瀚宇亲了上去，捉着他的舌尖嬉戏，把人按在怀里，加大了按摩他后穴的动作。  
“唔！”季肖冰颤动着，唇刚微微分开，他就求饶般开口，“你碰碰我前面。”  
明明他的两只手都是空的，这话很有故意勾引的嫌疑。  
高瀚宇咧嘴笑了。  
“就不。”  
他恶劣地抱紧他不让他挣扎，手指在他敏感的地方不断戳刺，甚至加入了第二根手指作为辅助，有技巧地给予他快感。  
“啊……啊！停下！呜……你慢点……”季肖冰浑身战栗，挣脱不开，在他怀里不断扭动。  
“乖，我知道你快到了，大爷，你要释放自己，不要压抑自己。”  
高瀚宇低声说着，亲吻他的唇，但另一只手还是忍不住握住了季肖冰的性器快速撸动。  
“啊！”  
季肖冰抓着他肩膀的手越来越用力，后穴收缩着，绞紧了高瀚宇的手指。  
但一收缩反而把敏感往那略带粗糙的手指上蹭，更加刺激敏感的地方，惹出了更多的惊喘。  
高瀚宇想象着如果是自己的昂扬放在这里面，不知道会有多销魂。  
这么想着，他居然真的又半抬头了起来。  
“啊——”  
季肖冰尖叫一声，射了出来，手在高瀚宇背后抓出一道红痕。  
他喘着粗气，眼神光有些涣散，脸上全是细密的汗，头发软软地趴在额头上，看起来有些可怜。  
更多的是性感。  
高瀚宇狠狠吻了下他的唇。  
“今天放过你，你自己说的，明晚我绝对不会放过你了。”  
他让季肖冰缓了一会，才把他从浴缸里面捞了起来，扯过浴巾擦干两个人的身体。  
季肖冰任他伺候着，唇角微翘。  
两个人走进卧室，滚到床上，很快睡得昏天暗地。

\-------------  
待续


End file.
